The Dark Guild
by thehappykitten
Summary: Ever since Lisanna came back from Edolas, Lucy has been feeling left out even Levy doesn't talk to her for 2 months. To make it worse she gets kicked out of team Natsu. After the GMG there is a drak guild planning to destroy Fairy tsil. What will happen to the guild? (first fanfic so please read)
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy P.O.V**

Ever since Lisanna came back everyone has been ignoring me including Levy.

_It has been 2 months and I was at the guild sitting at the bar on my favourite seat_... "Is something wrong Lucy you haven't been talking much ever since Lisanna came back" Mira said curiously, "well not to be rude or anything but ever since Lisanna came back I had to go on solo missions to pay my rent and I end up getting badly hurt".

"Hey Luce" I heard the voice and turned towards the person who talked... it was Natsu and for 2 months we haven't been talking.

"Hey Natsu" I said happily, it has been 2 months and finally he talks to me. "Luce we were just wandering if we could replace you with Lisanna" Natsu said in a happy tune. "I think you know why you are weak and is always complaining about your rent and all" I was surprised but tried to hold back my tears and saw Lisanna behind him smirking. "S-sure it's ok I guess" I replied.

I then saw Erza smack Natsu across the face followed by Mira who smacked Lisanna.

**Erza P.O.V **

I smacked Natsu across the face. "HOW DARE YOU CALL LUCY WEAK AND HOW DARE YOU DECIDE WITHOUT US AGREEING AND GRAY WAS ON A MISSION WITH JUVIA AND YOU JUST THINK THAT WE ALL AGREE ON IT!" I yelled at him. I saw Mira smack Lisanna on the face too and I was surprised...

**Mira P.O.V**

After Erza smacked Natsu I smacked Lisanna. "Mira why did you smack me?" LIsanna said holding the check I slapped. "Lisanna you...you wanted Lucy out of the team didn't you?! And don't say no I saw you smiling when Natsu said he was replacing Lucy with you" _I was just furious_. I went over to Natsu... "Did you know how many solo missions Lucy went on? She went on 92! You were partying and look how many she has done in 2 months!"

**Wendy P.O.V**

_I didn't want Mira to look like a liar. I then had the courage and stepped up and said in a sad voice "_It's true... Lucy did go on 92 missions and when she returns she ends up badly hurt..." I then fell on the ground and cried _thinking about how much pain Lucy went through_ Mira helped me up and hugged me and Erza was death glaring Natsu...

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously on Fairy tail: Natsu kicked Lucy out of his team calling her a weakling Mira tells us that she went on 92 missions and got herself injured Wendy tells that this is true ~ Happy**_

**Natsu P.O.V**

_After hearing what Wendy said I was surprised that the little weakling can do that, then I noticed the guild glaring at me and Erza was ready to requip. This isn't good _I thought to myself...

**Makarov P.O.V**

I heard loud noises and came out of my office. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" I yelled out, the guild was now paying attention to me then I heard Lucy speak "Master I would like to switch teams". I was shocked about what she just say I then glared at Natsu and saw Erza ready to requip and Lisanna was starring at Lucy full of hatred in her eyes. "alright child which team would you like to join?" I asked.

**Lucy P.O.V**

I-I don't know master..." I said looking down. Then I heard Erza speak "I would like to from a team with Lucy master if it is alright" I saw master nod then I heard another voice "I would like to join them too" Mira said confidently.

_I was surprised then to my biggest surprise _"I would like to join master" Gajeel said. "me too" Romeo screamed so the master can hear them. "don't forget about me!" Happy said flying towards the new team in Fairy Tail. Tears started welling up in my eyes and I cried _why would they want me a weakling in their team_.

"alright you are know the strongest team in Fairy Tail" I heard Master declare.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Master is it ok if we go on our first job together right now?" Erza said screaming. "go ahead" Makarov said and headed back to his office, the guild stayed silent and Natsu and Lisanna were still in a team but they have rivals now Lucy's new team...

**Erza P.O.V**

While walking to the mission board "hey guys what do you want our team to be called?" I asked excitingly . Our team stayed silent the silence was broken by Mira "what about star spirits" Mira suggested, "that actually isn't bad" Gajeel said. "Then it is settled lets go" Lucy said running towards the mission board.

**Gajeel P.O.V**

I saw Lucy run towards the mission board and I followed her "Hey Lucy why don't you choose a job for us" Mira said smiling. "S-sure" I hear Lucy sounding surprised. Lucy was starring at the missions and decided. She got it off the board and we read the mission".

**Quest: Please help us protect the rare crystal from the bandits for 1 day**

**Mage: Any**

**Where: Magnolia, In the Great Museum**

**Reward: 200,000 jewels and 2 celestial keys you choose**

"lets go" I screamed and went to Masters office.

**Lucy P.O.V**

As we went in we started the talk about the mission and he agreed! we set off without packing because the Great Museum was really close by.

~**Time skip~ At the Museum**

**Lucy P.O.V **

"We're here for the job!" I yelled, I then saw a old man peaking out of the door. "C-can you show me your guild marks" he said and I knew he was worried that we were bandits.

We showed him our guild marks and he explained all the details we needed to know. As we stood in formation around the crystal we saw a group of bandits run for the crystal but we didn't let that happened and attacked. Erza requip into one of her amour, Gajeel used his Dragon Slayer magic, Mira transformed into one of the demons, Romeo used his flames and Happy helped fight while I was summoning Leo and Virgo.

Together we made the bandits run out screaming and the mission was complete. _We didn't ruin the place_ I thought to myself.

**Erza P.O.V**

The next day the man thanked us "thank you thank you" the man said continuously and then stopped. He gave us the reward and we shared it equally. I then saw him talk to Lucy asking her which key she wanted and she told him she wanted Libra and Pieces.

**Lucy P.O.V**

He asked me which keys I wanted and since I had 10 I choose the 2 remaining. "Can I please have Libra and Pieces" I asked politely. "Sure here you go" the man said while giving me the keys. I then suddenly danced around and my team was just starring at me awkwardly and when I stopped they were all just laughing because my dance was so funny.

**Normal P.O.V **

Star Spirit returned to their guild. When Loke suddenly appeared after Lucy had finishing making contracts with her 2 new friends.

**To be continued...**

Why did Loke suddenly appear? Stay tunned to find out


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previously on Fairy Tail, after Lucy finished making a contract with her 2 new friends/spirit Loke suddenly appeared what is going on?~ Happy**_

**Normal P.O.V**

"Lucy the Celestial Spirit King would like to see you outside and all of your guild mates", Loke said pulling Lucy out of the guild and her guild friends followed including Natsu and Lisanna.

The Celestial Spirit King appeared and Loke disappeared "Hello Stash Face" Lucy said grinning, everyone in her guild was surprised they have never heard Lucy call the Celestial Spirit King being called 'Stash Face' ever Makarov was surprised. "Hello Lucy I am giving you a test since you collected all of the golden gate keys." The Celestial King replied.

**Lisanna P.O.V**

_That little weakling got all of the gate keys?!..._ "sure stash face" Lucy replied. I hate Lucy she took Natsu away from me. I held onto Natsu's arm and I saw him paying attention to what the Celestial Spirit King was up to.

**Natsu P.O.V**

As Lisanna held my arm I heard this "Lucy I want you to summon all of your spirits even the silver ones" the Celestial Spirit King said. "Sure...Open gate of the Lion, Loke, open gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius, open gate of the scorpion, Scorpio" She called out.

One by one she called each of her spirits_. I was actually surprised _and started heard what the Celestial Spirit King have to say.

**Mira P.O.V**

_I am so happy that Lucy got all of her keys out even the silver ones she has grown so strong ever since she came here._ "Well done Lucy" I heard the Celestial Spirit King say. "For that you can have my gate key" Everyone gasped including me I didn't know that was even possible and Master was staring blankly at Lucy with his mouth wide open.

**Gajeel P.O.V**

_Wow Lucy gets the Celestial King's gate key talk about impressive._ "O-ok Lucy stuttered and the Celestial Spirit King turned in a gate key.

The gate key looked awesome because it had colours that go together. It was also creepy because the guild was starring at Lucy. As for Natsu and Lisanna they were glaring at her_ I wanted to go up to them and smack them across the face but I couldn't because I will end up starting a cat fight._

**Erza **

Lucy was very impressive today summoning all of her spirits, and today our guild mates had a party for Lucy to congratulate her. I have never seen Lucy smile so much in one day.

Then she later called the Celestial Spirit King. "What do you need Lucy?" the Celestial Spirit King asked. "The contract...what is the contract?" Lucy asked, "nothing because you have shown kindness to your celestial friends what more can I ask from you" He said smiling and returned to the Celestial World.

**Lucy P.O.V**

"Hey guys I would like to sing a song to all of you because you have been so kind to me and it is a way for me to say thank you" I smiled and got a guitar and started playing... (Extra Ordinary by Lucy Hale)

**I'm imprisoned I've been living a lie**

**Another night of putting on a disguise**

**I wanna tear it off and step in the light**

**Don't you, don't you?**

**So know I'm knocking at your front door**

**And I'm looking for the right cure**

**I'm still a little unsure**

'**Cause I know,**

**Yeah I know**

**That most people see me as ordinary **

**But if you look close you'll find I'm very**

**Interesting and hard to know**

**You can never tell where this might go **

'**Cause I'm not your average, average person **

**I don't know much, but I know for certain**

**That I'm just a little bit extra, extra**

**I'm just a little bit extraordinary**

**I can see it from the spark in your eyes**

**You believe in all the things you deny**

**You wanna fly and leave your worried behind **

**Don't you, don't you?**

**Well now I'm knocking at your front door**

**And looking for the right cure**

**I'm still a little bit unsure**

'**Cause I know,**

**Yeah I know**

**That most people see me as ordinary**

**But if you look close you'll find I'm very**

**Interesting and hard to know**

**You can never tell where this might go**

'**Cause I'm not your average, average person**

**I don't know much, but I know for certain**

**That I'm just a little bit extra, extra**

**I'm just a little bit extra ordinary**

And I ended the song. The whole guild clapped and cheered and most of all smiled.

**Romeo P.O.V**

Lucy has a great voice she should've been an actress but if she was then I wouldn't have met her. She still has a great voice..._I wonder what Wendy sounds like when she sings..._

**Another short chapter but don't worry I will try my best to make it the longest hope you liked it! Upload another chapter tomorrow...**

**Stay tunned to find out what happens next.**

**Lucy: HEY WHO RECORDED ME SINGING?!**

**Erza: I did**

**Lucy: Why?!**

**Erza: Is it a problem? (death stare)**

**Lucy: no **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Previously on Fairy Tail, after Lucy got the Celestial Spirit King's the guild had a party and Lucy sang for the guild.**_

**Wendy P.O.V**

_I was so happy and Lucy had a beautiful which makes me want to smile even more...I wanted to join her team Star Spirit but I don't think they'll ever let me in because their team is full including Happy_.

_I started to think that Happy and Carla have gotten a really close relationship. _I went up to Carla "Hey Carla don't tell me you are starting to have feelings for happy" I said in a sort of teasing tone. "That isn't true, why would I like that Tomcat Wendy" Carla said blushing. Then I heard the guild door open_ I wonder who it is..._

**Gray P.O.V**

I opened the guild door, it has been 2 weeks since Juvia and I went on a mission but we handled the job, but when I entered the guild I noticed there was a long silence and everything has changed but I wonder what has happened, I went up to Erza and asked her what happened "what is going on Erza?" "well... that little runt kicked Lucy out of the team replacing her with Lisanna and Lucy created a new team called Star Spirit.

"She also received the Celestial Spirit King's key" Erza said with anger. _I was furious how dare he do that to Lucy!_ "HEY FLAME BRAIN HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO LUCY!" I yelled while walking towards him.

**Juvia P.O.V**

_I was shocked when I overheard what Erza said... _then I heard Gray yelling and walking over to Natsu. For the first time Gray was actually creepy "IT IS NON OF YOUR BUSSINESS ICE PRINCESS BESIDES WHO WOULD WANT THAT LITTLE WEAKING IN TEAM NATSU ANYWAYS!" Natsu said yelling back at Gray.

I then later noticed that there was someone behind Natsu it was Lisanna she was smirking because she had made Natsu kick Lucy out of the team...

**Levy P.O.V**

_I haven't been much help to Lucy lately I have been too busy partying with the whole guild about Lisanna's return from Edolas._

_The reason why I partied with her return because she was my childhood friend and was like a sister to me and to my surprise the whole guild was paying attention at Natsu and was glaring at him_. I then heard Gray reply to him "what is the point of having a team when you kick them out and replace them?" he said and walked away and Juvia was staring at him like she was scared .

**Lucy P.O.V**

While Natsu and Gray was fighting Master walked out of his office and Natsu and Gray stopped fighting to see what he was going to say.

"The Grand Magic Games is going to happen in 3 months and I want you all to train hard and you might get choosen" Master said and walked back in the office while everyone was going to their team and started making plans to train together unfortunately Gray was stuck with Natsu and Lisanna because if he quits their team he can't join another team.

My team decided to train at a lake called_** The Lake Of Myths**_ where there are other mythical creatures like unicorns and pegeasus but the rarest of them all are the horses known to appear when someone trains hard and has a little bit of colour on their mane depending on the guild mark colour and always remain loyal. And I hope I get to see one.

While chatting Wendy came up and asked if she could join our team and since our team was full we asked master if she could join and he agreed since we didn't kick someone out and replace them.

**~Time Skip~** At the Lake

**Gajeel P.O.V**

_The lake was so quiet and peaceful, it was the perfect place to train. _We all trained together along with our newest member Wendy.

We trained hard for the past 2 months and there was 5 more days until the Grand Magic Games until something unexpected came out...

**Erza P.O.V**

_I saw the special horses and each of us got on, after all they only come out the chosen ones...wait! _

_That means we are the chosen ones but how do I know which one is mine?! "_Lucy do you think we should pat them and be friends with them?" I asked "I think it will be alright" Lucy said as she walked up to the horse with white mane but a little bit of pink in its mane and it accepted _Lucy I wonder how she knew that, that horse was her?_

**Wendy P.O.V**

_Wow the unicorns came out "_Guys I think I know which horse is ours after great study before coming here the horses owners depend on the colour of our guild mark, If you guild mark is red then the horse with a little bit of red in its mane that means that horse belongs to you" I said walking up to one with the same colour as my guild mark. Everyone knew what I meant and decided to follow my steps and they all befriended the horses.

I loved my horse and named it Aqua because it had a little bit of aqua in her mane and my guild mark was Aqua_. _

The horses are so kind to us and are so loyal. But what do we do when we have to go back to the guild so the master can decide who competes?

**To be continued...**

**What will happen to their friends (horses)? And who will the master choose? Will he let them compete or will he let the days pass and not let Fairy Tail compete...**

**Stay tunned to find out...**

_**Lucy: Why are people so cruel to me in fanfics?**_

_**Natsu: I don't know but this will be interesting**_

_**Lucy: Next time if I get mentioned in another fanfic I will make sure you will be squashed like a bug Natsu**_

_**Natsu: o-ok **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Previously on Fairy Tail, Team Star Spirit found the mythical horses and played with them for a little while...**_

**Mira P.O.V**

"I am going to miss them" I said sadly while patting Annabeth (her horse name). "All of us will miss our horses" Wendy said giving her horse a piece of sugar cub. "Hey why don't we take them to my house and expand my backyard and make them a home that looks like this one and we can always see them" Lucy suggested. We all agreed and waited to see if our horses agreed. When they agreed we set off and went to Lucy's house and used our magic and create a place that looked similar to **The Lake of Myths** and the horses where happy and free.

**Wendy P.O.V**

"I will see you later Aqua unless...we can take them to the guild too" I said slowly. "Sure that would be fine and the guild master won't mind I mean he always wanted to see these horses for a long time but never got the chance and we can take them to Crocus too" Erza said cheerfully while eating some cake and rode on the horse after finishing, and we set off to the guild.

**~Time Skip~ at the guild**

**Normal P.O.V**

As each team entered the guild and gathered around, Star Spirit was the last to come. When they arrived the guild was SHOCKED and saw that they had horses and notice it was from the ancient myth, and no one has seen the horses until today. "What?! Lucy you little weakling how did you get the horses only the strongest can get them" Lisanna said, proud of what she said. "Lisanna you should get your facts right because they only appear when you train hard and it doesn't matter if you are strong or weak" Lucy said. Then the whole guild saw Erza patting and feeding her horse. While the guild was asking them questions Lisanna sneaked and pushed Lucy off and went on Majesty (the horse's name). The horse started jumping around and Lisanna fell off (as I said they remain loyal). Lucy got up and calmed Majesty and went to Lisanna who was comforted by Natsu and smacked Lisanna across the face "HOW DARE YOU GO ON MAJESTY!" she said yelling, and Natsu helped Lisanna and said "don't worry Lisanna we will get our revenge".

**Makarov P.O.V**

I stepped outside and saw the guild members crowding over team Star Spirit and them riding on... HORSES! The horses were magnificent. " Gather around" I said and they all did."Today we will have two teams and the one who will represent Fairy Tail Team A is Erza, Mira, Wendy, Lucy and Romeo. The ones who will represent Fairy Tail Team B will be Natsu, Gray, Lisanna, Juvia and Gajeel. "what?! Why am I stuck with Flame Brain" Gray yelled at me. "Because you are in Team Natsu" I explained. We all went home and packed up ready to go to Crocus where the Grand Magic Games is held.

**~Time Skip~ The next day in Crocus in a private hotel for guilds**

**Lucy P.O.V**

I was at the bar and was eating along with my team and with Mira cooking for us "Mira you are a great cook" I said while eating. Then Lisanna came up to me "Lucy lets have a battle I wanna see who is stronger you or me" Lisanna said smirking. "sure" I said happily. We went outside and each guild wanted to see the drama so they went outside to see what is going on and when they saw that there was a battle they were desperate for entertainment.

**Normal P.O.V**

Lisanna screamed out "Tigress takeover!" and transformed into a human looking tiger. Lucy on the other hand was waiting for Lisanna to strike. As Lisanna was running up to Lucy "Tigress slash" and her claws became longer and Lucy somehow managed to do a water barrier to protect her. Everyone there was shocked to see a celestial mage use a ability magic. "H-how" Lisanna said while trying to break the water barrier by slashing it with her long claws. Lucy then made the water barrier blast, Injuring Lisanna . Lucy then held a key out "Open gat of the lion, Loke" "what do you want me to do princess" Loke said, "I want you to take her down" Lucy said. While attacking and hurting Lisanna, Natsu jumped in to help Lisanna but in the end he failed to help her and was defeated by Loke. Lucy and Loke won and everyone cheered while Fairy Tail was starring blankly and Makarov was with a wide eye.

**Lisanna P.O.V**

"No fair!" I shouted to Erza "They had two and two against one isn't fair and I was alone" I said not admitting defeat and couldn't believe she actually defeated me. "If you saw, Natsu here helped you and in the end it was fair if you're not admitting defeat then go ahead but I still won" Lucy said and went back in the hotel. _I can't believe I lost, that was just luck and it wasn't real, how could that weakling win and I lost?!_

**~Next Day~**

**Makarov P.O.V**

"Today is the day the Grand Magic Games start and the guilds that are entering are:

_**Sabertooth**_

_**Lamia Scale**_

_**Mermaid Heel**_

_**Fairy Tail Team A**_

_**Fairy Tail Team B**_

_**And lastly Raven Tail**_" The judge said. While the crowd was cheering I was shocked that Raven Tail was entering and I was glaring along with my children.

"Today we have the tag team battle. Teams that are chosen to compete choose two people you want to compete for this." The judge said. It wasn't even two minutes and everyone decided and they have choosen who they want to compete for this. First off Fairy Tail team A vs Fairy Tail team B. I was shocked. Are the even allowed to do that? All of these questions are running throw me head.

_**To be continued...**_

_**What will happen? Who is choose for Fairy Tail Team A and Fairy Tail Team B**_

_**Stay tunned to find out...**_

**Lucy: I wonder who was chosen but this will be epic**

**Erza: yes indeed it will be *eating cake***

**Natsu: awwww I want to know who it is!**

**Lisanna: Me too**

**Lucy: I guess we have to wait then**

**Natsu: But I don't to wait **

**Lianna: ok I will wait**

**Erza: Natsu be patient**

**Lucy: Open gate of the water bearer Aquarius **

**Aquarius: I was on a date and listen runt if you annoy me on a date you are toast got that?**

**Lucy: Yes mam**

**Aquarius: Good and what do you want?**

**Lucy: wash him up and I don't care if you take me with him too**

**Aquarius: I was about to do that *washed them***

**Lucy: can you be patient now Natsu?**

**Natsu: Yeah **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Previously on Fairy Tail: Lisanna was defeated by Lucy who is known to a secret power, now at the Grand Magic Games there is a tag team battle and the judges will announce the two teams who are gonna vs each other.**_

**Makarov P.O.V**

"The teams that are going to compete against each other is... Fairy Tail Team A and Fairy Tail B" The judge announced. I gasped and was shocked. Was that even possible? Is that even allowed? All these questions were running through my head, but all i could do right now was watch and do nothing. I was incredibly shocked to see that the crowd was cheering and I wonder who is competing for which team. "For Fairy Tail Team A the 2 competitors are__Erza and Lucy and for Fairy Tail Team B the 2 competitors are Natsu and Lisanna" He said happily.

**Natsu P.O.V**

We are vs each other?! This will be an interesting match and epic one too. I always wanted to beat Lucy to prove that she is a weakling and I wanna beat Erza for slapping me across the face. "Ready Set Go!" Maco said bring the flag down and the match has begun. Erza requipped into her Heaven Wheel armour and started to fight me, this was harder than I thought and it was gonna be a pain... on the other hand Lucy started summoning a celestial spirit I heard her scream out "open gate of the.. Celestial Spirit King" I was shocked wouldn't that take out a huge amount of energy?! And everyone at the stadium was shocked because they didn't know it was possible but I know that it was the whole guild knew that.

**Lucy P.O.V**

As the Celestial Spirit King appeared, Lisanna was trembling but she still had to stay confident which was never gonna happen. "Tigress takeover" she yelled. I yawned she used the same one again?! Hasn't she learned her lesson. "That again? Seriously" I say not sounding interested. I then started using water magic. The Celestial Spirit King started to attack Lisanna and she was injured then she yelled "Tiger slash" and her claws grew longer but I knew what she was about to do so I surrounded her with a water barrier and she couldn't escape. She kept using her claws to break the water barrier and failed. The Celestial Spirit King completed his job and went back to the celestial spirit world. I then made the water barrier explode from within. Lisanna then fell down and fainted and as for Erza? She was still fighting Natsu so I came in to help her and defeat him.

**Erza P.O.V**

I was battling Natsu and Lucy had defeated Lisanna. I was so proud of her and now she was helping me fight Natsu.I then heard Natsu scream out "Fire dragon roar!" and fire came out of his mouth and it was aiming at me. It was about to hit me when Lucy came in the way "water shield" she screamed and a shield surrounded is and the fire was useless. Natsu then stopped and notice Lisanna was unconscious. He growled and Lucy and I was about to win. I summoned 1000 swords to keep him off track and it was all aiming at Natsu while Lucy made a water barrier surrounding Natsu making it pop from within and injured Natsu.

**Natsu P.O.V**

Damn it! I couldn't get out of Lucy's water barrier around me, then I heard Lucy's voice mumbling then I hear her scream out "URANO METRIA!" and stars surrounded me and hit me and I heard Happy cheer for her! The next thing I knew I was in the infirmary room. I was so angry I lost to them. _Well if she didn't have Erza she would have never won_.

**Lucy P.O.V**

Erza and I entered the infirmary room to see how Natsu and Lisanna was. When I entered I was Natsu angry like a bull and saw Lisanna resting. "Who is the weak one now Natsu?" I said and Natsu was furious and stood up and fell down because he was really injured. "The guilds are done you the tag team battle and 3 are ahead and 3 are behind" I told him. Erza and I then left the room to let them rest. "I just proved you wrong Natsu especially you Lisanna"

_**To be continued...**_

_**What will happen next? What is the next tournament going to be?**_

_**Stay tunned to find out.**_

_**Lucy: hahaha Natsu I actually defeated Natsu yay!**_

_**Natsu: That was dumb luck**_

_**Erza: is it a problem? (death stare)**_

_**Natsu: No...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Previously on Fairy Tail... Lucy and Erza had defeated Natsu and Lisanna and now the next tournament is up. What is the next tournament going to be? Who will be entering?**_

**Erza P.O.V**

"Hey Lucy wanna come to the stable where our horses are? I am pretty sure they miss us. Come on lets go tell the rest of our team to come too" I suggested to Lucy "Sure" she said and grinned and we went to the guild and told Gajeel, Mira, Wendy and Romeo. Happy and Carla went too. While we were talking about that Juvia came up to Lucy and asked her a question. "Love rival you have Juvia's power too?" Juvia asked and Lucy nodded.

**Juvia P.O.V**

"Juvia declare you ultimate love rival!" I shouted loud enough so Gray can hear it "whaaaaa..." Lucy said in shock and Gray was just standing there staring blankly with his mouth open...I wonder what the tournament will be tomorrow. Lucy and her friends left to the stables and I was staring at Gray who looked very creep out that I was staring

**Gajeel P.O.V**

After hearing that declaring love rival non sense we all then went to the stables near Sabertooth place and their smell was yuck but I also smelt Rogue. I then saw my horse and went towards my horse, I actually missed him because he was so fast and strong like me. I then got him out of and mounted over him and the others did the same, everyone was smiling and grinning.

**Mira P.O.V**

"Lets go around Crocus on our horses they could use some exercise and it will also give us time to bond some more!" I said with a sweet tone. They all nodded and we went around Crocus for a little while. We even had a race and guess who won? Erza! She came first. Later on we got back to the stable and said our goodbyes.

**Lisanna P.O.V**

While Natsu was in the infirmary room I have been follow the team Star Spirits and saw them race. Erza of course came first so I decided to steal Erza's horse and claim it mine and soon Fairy Tail will worship me even that little weakling Lucy will have too. I slowly crept in the stables while the stable guard was taking a nap and of course I didn't want Erza's horse to throw me off like Lucy's. I mounted on the horse and unfortunately it had the same reaction and threw me off like Lucy's horse and I ended up falling in disgusting mud that had a horrible smell. YUK!

**Mira P.O.V**

Today was so fun and very entertaining...I wonder how Lisanna is going. We were in the private place for guilds and we were celebrating and talking about how Natsu was defeated by Lucy and Erza. After all Lucy did beat Bixlow once not Natsu.

~Time Skip~ Second day of the grand magic games

**Wendy P.O.V**

Today was the second day and I was wondering which team we are going to challenge and hopefully it will it will not be Fairy Tail Team A vs Fairy Tail Team B...I wonder if it is allowed and what game it will be because now we only have 3 more days left yippee!

**Normal P.O.V**

"Today is the second day of the grand magic games" the judge said with excitement. "Today we will have the game 'Hidden' Teams please choose a person you would like to enter this game." Everyone started whispearing and the crowd started cheering and it was decided.

"For Sabertooth: Rufus

For Lamia Scale: Lyon

For Fairy Tail Team A: Juvia

For Fairy Tail Team B Gray

For Mermaid Heel: Kagura

And for Raven Tail: Flare" the judge announced and the crowd started to go wild everyone was cheering and clapping.

**Gray P.O.V**

This won't be easy and I can't believe flame brain got beat up yesterday by Lucy and Erza I was laughing so hard. Lisanna was weaker than Lucy and she calls Lucy weak. Today Lisanna got injured again! After Wendy healed her and all she needed was to rest and now she was injured and I am going to ask her why next time we meet. I stepped in the arena and a town appeared I was surprised why the heck is a town here?! and now there were copies of us wonder why they did it... "The game is very simple all you need to do is try to find another player and attack him but you have to get the right one or get minus one and whoever gets minus will get their points off." The judge said and the game had started.

**Juvia P.O.V**

The copies appeared and I saw Grays and started squealing at them and then got minus four and disappeared and reappeared somewhere else. "Juvia has now gotten transported somewhere else due to her creepy squeal" the judge said. Then a light hit me a light from the sky it hitted everyone and the one who attacked us was Rufus everyone transported and we tried to attack Rufus but he disappeared and said "what you see right now is a memory" that has been giving me shivers.

**Gray P.O.V**

That light hit me and he has now gotten 6 because he hitted 6 people from 6 different guild, I then saw Flare trying to blend in the copies but it didn't work so I attacked her and earned one point. "nice try Flare but you can't win" suddenly the judge said "your time is over...we had a secret time hour glass and now here are your results and then your total results"

Rufus: 6

Gray: 4

Kagura: 3

Lyon: 3

Juvia: 3

Flare: 0

"and now the total results of today's game" the judge announced and a screen appeared

Sabertooth: 16

Fairy Tail team A: 13

Mermaid Heel: 13

Fairy Tail team B: 4

Lamia Scale: 3

Raven Tail: 0

The crowd started shouting "SABERTOOTH SABERTOOTH SABERTOOTH" and kept on repeating it. It was so annoying that I had to cover my ears and heard my team cheering and Natsu came out and said "ICE PRINCESS WE ARE IN FOURTH PLACE! WHY CAN'T YOU GO GET A HIGHER SCORE!" "what about you flame brain? You lost against Lucy and Erza! And you did not gain us any points!" I yelled at him and I was so frustrated from one Fairy Tail mage...Rufus.

_**To be continued...**_

_**What will happen next? Will Gray get to fight Rufus again?**_

_**Stay tunned and find out**_

_**Lucy: Go Gray!**_

_**Gray: Thank you Lucy**_

_**Natsu: Hey thehappykitten will there be a pairing later on?**_

_**Thehappykitten: YEP! But you are not going to be in it**_

_**Natsu: OH WHAT!**_

_**Gray: hahaha Natsu looks like you have a little crush on...*got interrupted***_

_**Natsu: Just shut your mouth Ice princess**_

_**Gray: Make me! Flame Brain**_

_**Hey guys so I am going to have two pairing GrayxLucy or StingxLucy. You vote and see the result each pairing needs to get at least 3 or more.**_

_**Natsu: HEY! WHY DOES GRAY GET TO BE WITH LUCY AND STING**_

_**Sting: because thehappykitten has decided Flame Brain**_

_**Natsu: excuse me! Stingy bee**_

_**Gray: You heard him Natsu thehappykitten has made her choice so buzz off maybe in her next Fanfiction you can be with Lucy and in this one you are the bad guy so yep have fun being the bad guy**_

_**Natsu: ugh and I am not the bad guy in this one...I am the evil one**_

_**Gray and Sting: what is this difference anyways.**_

_**SEE Y'ALL SOON!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys, so far people have voted for Sting and Lucy together. The vote will end on the 9**__**th**__** of August. **_

_**Previously on Fairy Tail...It was the second day of the magic games and Gray came in second with 4 point but Rufus from Sabertooth with 6 points and now Fairy Tail team B is in fourth place thanks to Gray and LIsanna has gotten hurt mysteriously...**_

**Lucy P.O.V**

I was so happy that Gray won and Fairy Tail Team A is now in second place yay! 3 more points and we could beat Sabertooth. Right now we are in the hotel for guilds and celebrating and I noticed that Lisanna was hurt. She was all bandaged and Natsu was walking perfectly because Wendy healed him and Cana along with Makarov, Laxus and Gajeel where having a drinking contest. Of course Cana would win because she is the best drinker I know and I wonder what happened to Lisanna hmmm maybe I will ask Gray to ask for me.

**Lisanna P.O.V**

Lucy for starring at me and I hated it because she was acting all innocent so she can take Natsu away from me. I then saw Lucy walk up to Gray who the walked up to me and asked curiously "Lisanna why are you still injured I know that Wendy healed and you got well yesterday." How did he know I decided to make up an excuse "oh I saw a bird on a tree and tried to climb the tree and fell" and I knew at that moment that the excuse was not very good. Gray then looked at me and Natsu came to my rescue. "HEY ICE PRINCESS GO SOMEWHERE ELSE AND LEAVE LISANNA ALONE YOU" Natsu yelled at Gray and then he walked up to Lucy. "LUCE DID YOU ASK GRAY TO ASK LISANNA!" He yelled and was getting ready to use his dragon attack. "Just move away Natsu you can't even beat me at the Grand Magic Games so what makes you think you can beat me now?" Lucy said and walked away. Lucy that little weakling she only won because she had Erza with her. I then saw Erza come in and she was not happy. "WHO MOUNTED ON MY HORSE AND NOW IT HIS INJURED!" everyone was staring at her with fear and I was too afraid that if I admit it then I am dead meat.

**Erza P.O.V**

I was so furious who ever went on my horse will be sorry but today I noticed Lisanna was injured again and then it struck me I remembered that when Lisanna went on Lucy's horse it kicked her off so that means Lisanna is the person who injured my horse. I walked up to her and slapped her on the face and everyone gasped and Makarov was starring to see what happened. "LISANNA DID YOU GO ON MY HORSE!" she was trembling and then slowly nodded I was getting ready to attack her but Natsu was in the way. "hold on Erza you can't smell her scent and you don't have any proof" He said and I death stared at him and he was still in the way. "is that so? How come Gajeel can smell her?" I said and pushed Natsu away but I decided to give her a warning instead. "IF YOU EVER GO ON ANY OF ME TEAM'S HORSE THEN YOU WILL REGRET IT GOT THAT?" she nodded and ran to her room and everyone stared at me for one minuted and then went back to what they were doing and it was almost the end of night so we went to sleep but the drinking contest continued and the winner was Cana she was the best drinker ever.

Natsu P.O.V

Erza blamed Lisanna and now Lisanna is sad... I went into her room and saw her crying and went to her and comfort her. "I know it wasn't you Lisanna..." I said but was still unsure. "Natsu...it was actually me I tried to go on her horse..." she said and started crying even more. She actually went on her horse. If Lisanna like those horse so much I will get her one. "don't worry Lisanna" I said and went back to my room and had a good nap but I was woken up by that Ice princess and we started a fight "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN SLEEP FOR AN EXTRA HOUR?! FLAME BRAIN WE HAVE TO GO TO SEE THE NEXT GRAND MAGIC GAMES" he yelled. His voice is so loud so I decided to walk to the Grand Magic Games with Gray and everyone was cheering.

**Lucy P.O.V**

Today was the third day of the Grand Magic Games and I was keeping my hopes very high to have another tag team for full team battle. "Today we will have the game Water Barrier...people who gets in the water barrier has to try and stay in the water barrier whoever goes out the point will be decided and whoever gets someone out gets a point." I really wanted to try it since I have water magic and celestial spirits too so I asked my team and they agreed but I was wondering who will Team B choose. I stepped in the barrier with other contestants.

"For Sabertooth: Minerva

For Fairy Tail Team A: Lucy

For Fairy Tail Team B: Lisanna

For Lamia Scale: Cheria

For Mermaid heel: Millinna

For Raven Tail: Kurohebi"

The judge said and the crowd started cheering for the girls and the game had begun.

**Sting P.O.V**

I was starring at the water barrier and knew that Lady Minerva will win because she is the strongest in all of Fairy Tail and I was forced to cover my ears due to the loud cheering from the crowd.

**Lisanna P.O.V**

Today is the day I will finally beat Lucy for Natsu and for payback... The game has started and I transformed into mermaid looking because I could swim faster and Lucy summoned Aquarius I knew she was about to do that and hide behind Aquarius but she didn't instead she stood by her side. "mermaid whirlpool" I shouted and swam in circles and took one contestant out which was Kurohebi and the whirpool was aiming at Lucy and Aquarius but Lucy and Aquarius done a unison raid and their power made everyone fall out of the water sphere and I of course fell out too but there was one more contestant left Minerva...I was hoping she would defeat Lucy and Aquarius went backto her world.

**Lucy P.O.V**

After Aquarius went back it down to me and Minerva and she was smirking and laughing and I let my guard down and she attacked me and I strike back knocking her off balance and there was a 5 minuted countdown the judges never said anything about this. I got so bored that I made her fly out of the water sphere but making the water strike behind her and came first place yay!

"Lucy has won and here are the results"

Lucy: 10

Minerva: 8

Lisanna: 6

Millianna: 4

Cheria: 2

Kurohebi: 0

I was so happy because Fairy Tail Team A is in first place!

_**To be continued...**_

_**Hey guys keep voting StingxLucy or GrayxLucy bye!**_

_**Natsu: Lisanna nice mermaid take over**_

_**Lisanna: thank you**_

_**Lucy: you tried to take me out but failed**_

_**Lisanna: thehappykitten told me too**_

_**Thehappykitten: HEY DON'T DRAG ME INTO THIS!**_

_**Sting: Lucy you defeated Minerva! That is cool**_

_**Lucy: =_= is that the only thing you can say?**_

_**Sting: yes at least I said it was cool unlike that ice princess**_

_**Gray: Hey I heard that! I am not deaf**_

_**Sting: I bet thehappykitten is going to choose me because you can't even say anything nice to Lucy**_

_**Gray: HEY! I WAS ABOUT TO UNTIL YOU CALLED ME ICE PRINCESS and Lucy that was awesome!**_

_**Lucy: thank you Gray...at least someone knows what to say isn't that right stingy bee**_

_**Sting: don't call me that!**_

_**BYE!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I know I have been updating early but it is to make up for the weeks I haven't been updating.**

_**Previously on Fairy Tail... Lucy entered the water sphere competition and won and now Fairy Tail Team A is in first place but what they didn't know was that it was going to end very soon the Grand Magic Games...**_

**Natsu P.O.V**

I was angry that Lucy won but I also noticed that Lisanna is acting weird she has been acting all innocent and she has never acted like that when we were young, but I let it slip my mind when I heard the crowd cheering and yelling for Lucy.

**Lucy P.O.V**

The crowd was cheering but it was getting late and we all went back to our private hotel and we started to go wild and Natsu was looking strange and I did not like the looks on that face. I was so happy that tomorrow will be the fourth day and after that the fifth then the final results I went to my room sharing it will Erza and Mira and had a good night sleep. The next day I woke up and got ready and Erza plus Mira was awake when I was asleep and we all ate breakfast and went to the Grand Magic Games but the judge said something that made me gasp. "To the guilds and the crowd the Grand Magic Games will be ending to today because a certain guild is very busy...sorry to disappoint you people but this game will be a great one." I then heard everyone booing but the judge had made them quiet. "Today we are going to do a group one...Everyone fights and the winner gets a point and the guild with the highest score wins!" the crowd cheered very loudly because they had to enjoy the games while they can. Everyone went in position and a town appeared in the middle of the stadium and we started fighting of course I was aiming from someone from Sabertooth and went around the town and saw Natsu and he was smirking "c'mon Lucy lets battle each other so our guild can win" he said and was in fighting position. "Natsu we are on the same team that means we are not fighting...maybe until the end" I said and walked off to another place in the town and saw Kagura and Millinna and Erza was there too. "Do you want to fight them right now?" I asked and was waiting for the obvious question "yes" Erza said and requipped into her Lightning Empress Armour and the battle had begun.

**Erza P.O.V**

Lucy and I were ready and I striked Kagura we both clashed and Kagura has grabbed my shoulder and made me do a back flip making me land on the floor. I then got up on my foot and Millinna was already defeated but she gave it her best shot and Lucy was helping me fight Kagura and Kagura was about to draw out her sword but Lucy placed her in a water sphere very quickly and Kagura was unable to move and I striked Kagura and she collapsed onto the floor and disappeared to go to the infirmary room. We then went around and saw that all the contestants were defeated and there was only one guild contestant left..Natsu and he has been hiding and saving up his energy. We were all injured and went towards Natsu and he was smirking and used his fire dragon roar aiming at Lucy she got hit and fell and we all stared at her and she stood up and held her arm and said "I am not going to lose to you I am going to prove to you that I am not weak but powerful..." I heard her mutter and screamed out Urano Metria and Natsu was beaten and Gajeel said "I wanted to fight that Flame brain" "me too!" said Juvia and Lucy started laughing and balloons and streamers started falling out of the sky. "They did it! They did it!" the judge said cheerfully and the crowd yelled out "FAIRY TAIL! FAIRY TAIL!" we celebrated and had our fun but we had to travel back to Magnolia.

_**Time skip~ 3 Days after the Grand Magic Games**_

**Lucy P.O.V**

I was so happy that we won and Makarov was so happy that he got 30 million jewels and we used it to make a bigger building and it was so fun! I then went over to Master. "Master can you please get my team up here so we have have the private chat" Master nodded and called our team in and when we went our guild mates started whispering if we are in trouble. "Lucy you do know that dragons don't exist anymore..." Master said quietly. "B-but master they do...if they weren't real then...how come my mum is the Princess of Dragons?" I said but my friends gasped and Master was looking blankly. "Lucy you have to not tell anyone... especially Natsu... he will try to fight you..." "ok master besides I only Learnt Ice magic from Frosty the Ice and Snow dragon"

**Natsu P.O.V**

I got suspicious and sneaked upstairs and listened to them speak after I heard everything and was shocked...I then went downstairs and acted like nothing has happened. I then told everyone in our guild when their team wasn't here and was on a mission and everyone gasped and Gray was like "yes! Now 2 people with ice power can win and Flame brain will lose" and I was so angry but Lisanna was really angry and then went up to me and asked to talk privately. "NATSU! YOU ARE SO WEAK I DON'T KNOW WHY I HAVE FALLEN FOR YOU I SET LUCY UP SO I CAN GET YOU BUT YOU ARE SO WEAK! I am going to leave Fairy Tail for good and join Sabertoth" and Lisanna went to the office and went away with her guild mark off and left...and deep inside me I felt sad because I blamed Lucy and called her weak (there was a request by someone). I then sat down and started talking to people especially Cana to have a drinking contest and she drank 5 bottles while I only drank 2!

**At Tartarus (the dark guild)**

**Sayla P.O.V**

"Master it is almost time to attack Fairy Tail and claim their powers to revive E.N.D" I said trying not to sound scared. "Well done Sayla we will destroy those fairies that lost for the past 7 months and gain Natsu Dragneel's power and be the most powerful dark guild ever!" Master Mard Geer said. "Yes master Mard" I said and went back to my room and signed. "Fairy tail...we will take your wings off like a bug" I said quietly

**At Fairy Tail**

**Lucy P.O.V**

"Guys...I have something to tell you.." I shouted and the guild stared at me. "I-I am a dragon slayer and is the princess of dragons" the guild remained quiet and smiled then cheered. "I NEVER HEARD OF A GUILD HAVING FIVE DRAGON SLAYERS! (including Laxus)" one of them shouted "yeah yeah but Erza and Mira are still stronger than me and I respect that" I said and saw Gray walk towards me. "Lucy...you use ice powers too" He said curiously and nodded "lets fight!" he exclaimed suddenly and I agreed everyone voted on Gray and my team voted on me because no one knows Lost magic, Celestial and water magic. "Ice make...Sword!" he yelled and ran towards me and I yawned. "Ice dragon claw!" I yelled and striked Gray and his sword broke into 2. "Ice make floor!" he said and I yelled out "Ice dragon roar!" I yelled and Gray fell onto the ground and I won. I quickly ran to Gray and healed him with Wendy. Everyone stared in shock that I can use healing magic like Wendy. "what?" I said after healing Gray "you didn't tell us you could use healing magic" Levy said "Oh I must've forgotten about that" I said and Gray got up "That was awesome Lucy! But...can you make snow?" he said and I nodded. "yes! We can play with snow and go ice skating" he said which made me laugh "maybe we could make a room that we can do those things" I said then I heard Master. "Yes that would be a great idea" Master said and asked one of the workers if he can build the room. "Luce!" I heard Nastu calling. "I am sorry for calling you weak..." He said looking down onto the floor. "It is ok...BUT! we can only remain as friends" I said and Natsu smiled. It was almost the end of the day and I was getting tired and slept.

**Erza P.O.V**

I was impressed that Lucy beaten Gray and I started wondering where Jellal was and was wondering but I fell asleep. The next day I woke up and got to the guild and Natsu and Gray was fighting. "HEY FLAME BRAIN GO SIT SOMEWHERE ELSE I AM SITTING HERE!" I heard Gray said and then heard Natsu scream back "ICE PRINCESS GO SOMEWHERE ELSE I AM SITTING HERE!" I went up to them and gave them a death stare. "boys behave!" I said and they answered together "AYE!" and went away and Lucy spoke to them, and her what she said "NATSU!... YOU CALLED GRAY ICE PRINCESS AND I HAPPEN TO BE A ICE PRINCESS!" I said furiously and Natsu stared at her and ran away and shouted "HELP! LUCY IS LIKE ERZA NOW!" I then started to giggle but Jellal name's didn't stop running through my head and then went to the bar and asked Mira to get me a strawberry cake and she gave a very delicious one with strawberry on it and I was so happy that it was delicious then I ate more 50 more to be exact and I was so happy but I was actually suppose to get 10 more but I started to have a stomach ache but didn't show my feelings but I couldn't help it but black out. The next day I woke up with my team surrounding me "Erza you alright?" Wendy said "you ok?" I heard Romeo said and I got up but struggled. "Erza you need your rest" Mira said and helped me lay down on the bed easier and I was helpless and that was my biggest fear being helpless. "My friends were so kind but I went to sleep and my friends went away but then I was woken up by a notice and saw that it was Mystogan but I knew it was Jellal "What are you doing here Jellal" I said weakly. "Can't I check on my old friend?" Jellal said and I was so bored that I fell asleep and woke up again but in the morning and saw a duck and gasp. "WHAT IS THIS DUCK DOING HERE!" I yelled and saw that it was a duck dress (see it in fairy tail ova episode 1) and knew that Natsu placed it there. "he is going to have a piece of my mind when I get better" I muttered to myself.

**Mira P.O.V**

"I hope Erza will be ok" I said and gave Lucy a raspberry drink and Wendy strawberry milk and heard Carla speak. "Child you are 13 you shouldn't be drinking milk at this age" and Wendy stopped drinking it and I heard Lucy came to her defence "drinking milk is good for your bones and fruits gets you nutrients so when you grow up your bones will be strong and you will be health" I smiled and Carla looked at Lucy and looked away "is someone looking at Happy?" Lucy teased and Carla blushed "why would I ever fall for that tomcat?" Carla said and looked away.

_**To be continued...**_

_**What will happen next? Will the dark guild start striking?**_

_**Stay tunned to find out.**_

_**Lucy: I am a dragon slayer woohoo**_

_**Natsu: THEHAPPYKITTEN JUST WROTE IT LIKE THAT IT'S NOT LIKE YOU ARE A REAL ONE hmpf**_

_**Gray: looks like someone is jealous**_

_**Natsu: I am not jealous but angry**_

_**Thehappykitten: Hey Natsu do you want me to bring Lisanna back**_

_**Natsu: nah it is fine the way it is**_

_**Lisanna: you are so mean to me Natsu or maybe you like *gets interrupted***_

_**Natsu: can you please be quiet**_

_**Lisanna: yeah**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, so I have decided to do GrayxLucy sorry to disappoint you StingxLucy. I have chosen this because I don't have any ideas on how Sting and Lucy can be together but I have an idea for Gray and Lucy sorry! Also I am going to do LisannaxSting to make it more fun**

_**Previously on Fairy Tail...there is a dark guild planning to attack to revive E.N.D Natsu and Lucy are now friends and Lisanna left Fairy Tail and joined Sabertooth.**_

**3 Months Later...**

**Sayla P.O.V**

Today was the day where we are going to attack Fairy Tail and claim their power and revive E.N.D. I went into the mater's office and said "Master everyone is ready to attack Fairy Tail" "Good we will go right now" the master said and got up to go out and I followed him and we both went out to the guild Fairy Tail and it will be very fast.

**3 hours later**

**Levy P.O.V**

I was doing what I normally do...talk you Gajeel but he doesn't talk to me much now because of what I have done with Lucy but then I heard the door slam and saw people looking out us and was smiling and chuckled evilly and I got scared and looked carefully and noticed that they were the dark guild Tartarus "GUYS! THAT IS THE DARK GUILD TARTARUS!" I yelled and everyone gasped and glared at them. "Oh what? You fairies can't do anything you can't even defeat us because we are the Devil and Demon slayers!" one of them said and they laughed and I slowly made a script writing that says 'iron, fire, wind and ice' and heard Lucy whisper to me "uhh Levy I don't eat ice" and I stared at her and she smiled at me and then frowned at the dark guild and went up to the front.

**Makarov P.O.V**

I saw Lucy step to the front and stared because these questions were running through my head like what is she doing? Will she be ok? And heard her say "GET OUT OF HERE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO COME HER" but they just laughed and one of them said "Oh isn't it the Lucy Heartfillia the runt and a little weakling" and I saw Lucy bite her lip and yelled at them "LET ME PROVE TO YOU THAT I AM NOT WEAK!" she pointed at the two scary looking mage and said "I CHALLENGE BOTH OF YOU TO A BATTLE!" they just laughed and nodded and we all went outside to see who will win. "I am Silver Fullbuster a devil ice slayer" said Silver and Gray stared in horror "I am Sayla a Fire Devil" said Sayla and everyone stared at Natsu and he had no clue why they looked at him and the battle had begun with Sayla using her fire magic to make fire surround Lucy but all Lucy did was smirk.

**Lucy P.O.V**

I smirked after Sayla made the fire surround me and I got one gate key out. "GATE OF THE LION, LOKE!" Loke appeared and said "what do you need now princess?" "I want you to help me take them down!" I said we started attacking I was attacking Silver while Sayla attacked Loke "Ice dragon roar!" I said and ice and snow mixed together and attacked Silver but he absorbed it and I was shocked... "ICE DRAGON CLAW!" I said and my hand the made a dragon slaw and I slashed Silver's arm but not much damage has been made. On the other hand Loke was doing just fine he defeated Sayla very quickly and returned to his world. "OH I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! ELEMENTAL DRAGON SLAYER MODE!" I shouted and everyone started staring at me and I shouted out "Elemental dragon roar!" and colours went and attacked Silver making him unconscious and I won but the another one came at me and said "I am Mard Geer the underworld king!" and I tried to blast another fire dragon roar but it done nothing to him..."you leave me no choice..." I said and took out my colourful key. "Open gate of the Celestial spirit king!" I shouted and the Celestial Spirit King came out and attacked Mard. "Long time no see Mard" The celestial king said and punched him across the face "You too celestial spirit king but YOU ARE STILL MY ENEMY!" he suddently shouted and attacked the celestial spirit king but the celestial spirit king blocked it and punched Mard so hard that he went unconscious and Fairy Tail started cheering the Celestial Spirit King went back to his world and the dark guild Tartarus glared at me and laughed so loud "YOU FELL INTO OUR TRAP! NOW WE CAN CUMMON ALL 10,000 DRAGONS! AND KILL YOU ALL TO GAIN YOUR POWER TO RESERECT E.N.D" Neo Minerva said and I gasped at what she said...

**Erza P.O.V**

I was Neo Minerva but wondered what happened to the old Minerva but that escaped my mind but I wondered about the 10,000 dragons...didn't it already finish ages ago? But now I know it didn't...I requipped into me Heaven Wheel Amour and had 10,000 points aiming at Tartarus but heard Lucy laugh "hahahaha I can't stop laughing" Lucy said and fell onto the floor laughing and everyone stared at her confused. "you can't control the dragons because they are under control by the princess of dragons" she said still laughing and had a flashback that she was the princess of dragons "Oh? I will catch that princess then and make her join us" Neo Minerva said. "oh that is unlikely to happen because I am the princess of dragons" Lucy said seriously and got up. Tartarus started laughing but my swords went up to their face and they had stopped laughing because they were afraid of my swords. "oh what are you going to do Titania? Or should I say Erza" Neo Minerva said and I growled at her while glaring because she said something she should have never had and I was about to make her feel sorry that she has ever said that and set foot into this guild, but something made me wonder why she left Sabertooth. "Minerva... why did you leave Sabertooth?" I asked curiously "DON'T CALL ME THAT! I AM NEO MINERVA AND I LEFT BECAUSE THAT GUILD IS WEAK!" Neo Minerva shouted and went away. "Retreat for now and we will meet again" Neo Minerva said and left with her guild mates and they mysteriously left. "geez they can never control the 10,000 dragons unless they have me but they don't...so we are safe and sound" Lucy said and noticed that Gray was looking down on the floor.

**Gray P.O.V**

I was staring on the ground when Lucy came into my sight and asked "what is wrong Gray?" "That Silver Fullbuster..." I said but never got to finish my sentence. "That's right! He has the same surname like you is he-?" Lucy asked but I interrupted her. "yes...but I saw with my own eyes that he was killed by Deliora" I said. "hmm maybe we can ask Crux" Lucy said "he knows history" Lucy said then went to a separate place "Open of the Southern Cross, Crux" Lucy shouted and Crux was sleeping and then woke up. "can you check if Deliora killed Silver Fullbuster?" Lucy asked and Crux FELL ASLEEP?! HOW CAN HE FALL ASLEEP, he then woke up screaming which spooked the guild mates and he said "Silver Fullbuster was not killed by Deliora he had survived" and I gasped why is he evil?! "I am afraid I cannot give further information" and with that last sentence he fell asleep and he went back to the spirit world. Everyone stared at me and I was creeped out that they were staring at me. I then went back to the guild and everyone else did too then we had an unexpected guest it was Sabertooth.

**Lucy P.O.V**

I saw Sabertooth come in and saw Yukino but she looked very different and saw Lisanna and Yukino came up to me offered her Ophiuchus and told be she was going to start her life fresh and new as a normal person and left. "Open gate of the Serpent, Ophiuchus!" I yelled out and the snake came out and we made a contract. I saw Lisanna clinging on Sting "Hey Lisanna! why are you clinging on Sting?" I yelled and she glared at me and said "BECAUSE HE IS MY LOVE!" Lisanna screamed back and I started teasing Sting "Oh Sting you want her? She use to be Natsu's love...have fun using her again...she is just going to move on to someone stronger than you" I teased and he growled. "Oh what? Now you want to fight me?" I said and smiled and he nodded "fine lets fight but bring this outside" I said and we went outside. "You start" I said and yawned. "Light dragon roar!" Sting said and light came towards me I yawned and yelled out. "Time dragon mode!" I yelled and stopped the light. "Tick tock tick tock Sting this is getting boring...you know what I am changing my mode...light dragon mode!" I yelled and Sting stared at me with surprised eyes. "light dragon claw!" I yelled and aimed towards Sting but he blocked it but got a little injured. "ELEMENTAL DRAGON MODE!" I screamed and grinned and Fairy Tail was cheering very loudly. "Elemental roar!" I screamed and different colours from the roar came out and attacked Sting and he fainted. I stared and saw Lisanna staring at me with hatred "LIONESS TAKE OVER!" she shouted and transformed and came running to me. "OPEN GATE OF THE SERPENT, OPHIUCHUS! And the sky grew black and the serpent attacked Lisanna from the side making her flip and land on her back. "Lisanna you should be the one who trains...you can't even defeat me so what makes you think you can talk about me" I said and went back in the guild and saw that the room for snow and ice skating was complete so I ran in the room and Gray was next to me.

**Gray P.O.V**

Lucy was next to me and said "are you ready Gray?" I nodded and yelled out "Ice make floor!" and the floor turned into ice and Lucy screamed out "Ice dragon mode...ice dragon roar!" and snow then gathered and went around the ice floor and everyone then started ice skating and playing snowball fights. "HEY ICE PRINCESS LETS HAVE A SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Natsu screamed and threw a snowball on my face. "FLAME BRAIN HEADS UP" I said and threw 3 snowballs at his face but one of them hit Erza behind her head and she was every angry. "BOYS! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!" she said and made a giant snowball and threw it at us and it hit us and we were unconscious.

**Erza P.O.V**

After I threw the snowball on the boys face I went around and everyone looked happy except Levy I went up to her and asked "what's wrong?" she looked up and said "well...Gajeel is now ignoring me and I haven't been talking to Lucy much and I am afraid that she won't forgive me" I then told her "go apologize to her and everything will be fine" but then she shook her head and I glared at her and she quickly went to Lucy and they had a very long chat and hugged and then Lucy screamed out "HEY EVERYONE TODAY MIGHT NOT BE THE BEST DAY BUT WE HAVE A UPCOMING TRAVEL...A TRAVEL TO THE DARK GUILD WE MET TODAY IT WAS TARTARUS" she yelled and everyone looked at Makarov and he nodded "she is right but Lucy...that Sayla girl doesn't she sound like Layla?" Makarov asked and Lucy looked surpirised like she has never noticed about that...

_**To be continued...**_

_**What will happen next? And who is this Sayla?**_

_**Stay tunned to find out..**_

_**Lucy: wait...IS SAYLA GOING TO BE MY MUM**_

_**Sayla: never!**_

_**Thehappykitten: you can never tell where this might go Lucy**_

_**Natsu: BUT I WANT TO SEE LUCY FIGHT AGAIN**_

_**Gray: DEAL WITH IT FAME BRAIN!**_

_**Natsu: WHAT DID YOU SAY ICE PRINCESS?**_

_**Gray: I SAID DEAL WITH IT FLAME BRAIN!**_

_***Natsu and Gray clash* **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Previously on Fairy Tail...Makarov mentioned the word Sayla to Lucy which made Lucy suspicious and Lisanna was dating Sting after the huge break up with Natsu.**_

**Lucy P.O.V**

My suspicions about Sayla had become more and more curious and I then had enough and screamed out randomly "CAN SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME WHO IS SAYLA!" and the guild was staring at me and Gray came up to me and suggested "why don't you call out Crux? You got the information that my dad was never murdered by Deliora" "True" I said then walked to another spot where no one is around "Open gate of the Southern Cross...Crux!" and Cruz came out "What can I do for you?" he said. "Can you tell me anything about Sayla?" I asked and everyone sweat dropped because they thought he was sleeping like about baby then he woke up screaming and spooked everyone. "Sayla is a Fire demon slayer and has a giant history...She was actually Lady Sayla Heartfilia the elder sister of the Heartfilia family, she ran away from home because Layla was always the favour one and Sayla is the opposite of Layla and she vowed that she would revenge of the next Heartfilia but before she ran away she placed a plague on Layla making her live for a short time. After Sayla left she went in a forest and learned Fire demon slayer magic from Adriana the fire demon and Adriana left Sayla and Sayla then joined the dark guild Tartarus." Crux said and I stared at him in shocked while he left, I then heard footsteps and a girl with pink hair came in and she actually looked like Natsu and everyone stared at her, she went up to Natsu smiled while he was looking at her confused then I heard him ask her "Who are you?" and the girl giggled and said "I'm Amber Dragneel" and I stared at her with shock "YOU ARE WHO?!" he screamed out "didn't you listen? I'm Amber Dragneel and I am a Fire Wolf Slayer" she said then I stepped up "I thought you would be a fire dragon slayer?" I said and she replied to me with a smile "I'm a Fire wolf slayer and Natsu and I got separated when we were young and we never got in contact again until today...wolves found me and after that I became a wolf slayer...but they aren't rare there are like 88% of them in Fiore and only 10% of dragon slayers" she said Natsu cheerfully said "OH YEAH I HAVE A SISTER! ARE YOU JOINING FAIRY TAIL?" her smile then disappeared and she said "no..." and she showed us her guild mark which was located on her right upper hand it was Sabertooth"I only came here because I heard that you were here...I am going to go back to my guild lets keep in contact" she said and threw a necklace to Natsu which had a shape of a dragon "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you...one of the magic council is coming here to keep an eye on you tomorrow so good luck!" she yelled and happily skipped away. I then heard Natsu complain "awww I wanted to see her powers" I then laughed and said "Natsu if there are 88% of wolf slayers then we can learn it too after all we are dragon slayers and besides dragon slayers can learn wolf slayer magic too but wolf slayers nor god slayers can learn dragon slayer magic" I said and then laughed so hard that I fell on the floor and my guild must of thought that I am crazy.

~**Time Skip~ A day later**

**Natsu P.O.V**

I was in the guild and always smiled because I just met my sister and then I heard a certain type of footstep echoing in the guild and a girl with black hair walked in and had the magic council coat and I heard Gramps start crying and the girl stared at him and then went towards Gramps and introduced herself "I am Silvermist waterfall I am part of the magic council and I am a god slayer" and I stared at her with shock. There aren't many god slayers it has the same amount of dragon slayer Lucy then chucked a barrel of what I thought to be 'water' and heard Lucy scream out to Bixlow "WHY DON'T YOU TELL THE OTHERS HOW YOU FEEL!" and with that scream everyone stared at her and Bixlow "I have no trouble saying it, I think dragon slayers are a joke I mean they are useless and a waste of time, they eat so much" and with that he has crossed the line Lucy was about to punch him but then laughed "IF DRAGON SLAYERS ARE A JOKE THEN HOW DID I DEFEAT YOU?!TELL ME!" she said while giggling and then I heard Bixlow said frustrated "THAT WAS JUST DUMB LUCK!" and then he was about to take his mask off but ERza glared at him which made him afraid to take it off then I went over to Ice Princess who was staring at Lucy the whole entire time "Hey I know you like her Ice Princess" I whispered to him and with that he looked at me and blushed "N-no I don't" he said trying to stop the blushing and trying to deny it but then he said "YOU LIKE HER TOO FLAME BRAIN!" and with that I blushed too and said "no I don't I only like her as a friend" and I walked away and saw Happy so happy he never laughed that much when he was with me and I started to miss him but he was better off with Lucy anyways. I went in my wreckage house and looked around. It seemed pretty neat I always left it but long time ago it was mysteriously neat and it was so confusing I had to find all the things that I needed to cooked and much more that no one would believe me because I am also known as the messy Salamander.

**Gray P.O.V**

I can't believe Flame Brain found out that I like Lucy but I knew there will be a war because Juvia really likes me but she is not my type because she always creep other people out and Lucy never creeps anyone out except for one time where Flame Brain and I had a fight about this pillow fight and who won of course we asked Lucy but it was the wrong choice and thinking about it gave me huge shivers because I can't think of anything that creepy and that was the time Loke was Leo the Lion. I then saw Flame Brain leave and then saw Lucy laugh her head off but Bixlow wasn't enjoying this moment because they were teasing (as in the funny teasing not the mean teasing) Happy and Carla how they like each other and Panther Lily was teasing them too and then I heard Erza say "Happy and Carla you two are a perfect couple" I knew that she meant it after all she wanted her friends to be happy and safe but Jellal and she have an on and off relationship which is driving me crazy! I then noticed Silvermist come towards me to greet me of course I had to greet her back because if I don't the guild might have to be disbanded "I won't tell the council anything bad about your guild" she said and grinned "thank you but why not tell the council the truth?" I asked curiously "because this guild is so lively and I like it when Makarov gives out some quotes they are the best quotes I heard for ages" I then nodded in agreement because that was so true and that is why the guild Fairy Tail will always be number 1 Silvermist then left to greet other people when I heard Flame Brain come back and screamed out "SILVERMIST LETS HAVE A BATTLE!" everyone gasped and Silvermist just smiled and agreed. We all went outside to see the battle but Lucy just stayed in because she knew that Silvermist would win. I was outside and the battle begun I heard flame brain yell out "Fire Dragon Roar!" and he let out fire, it was aiming at Silvermist but she jumped up and yelled out "Water god slayer secret art" and I was staring at her blankly because it is very powerful but flame brain didn't see this coming and got hit with the powerful move. He fell onto the floor and went unconscious everyone stared at Silvermist then cheered. We helped Natsu and went inside and Lucy was sitting in the guild hall drinking a cup of tea and everyone stared at her because they thought that she would want to see the battle but the silence was broken by her "WHY ARE YOU ALL STARING AT ME?!" she yelled and everyone looked in different directions and started whistling and other people were pretending to talk. Lucy then rolled her eyes and started laughing and everyone stared at her again! Which is very annoying because they kept on doing that.

**Silvermist P.O.V**

Everyone started cheering when I defeated Natsu the guild started cheering and when we went in Lucy was drinking a cup of tea and things went a little crazy. This guild is so lively but it was almost noght so I had to go to the magic council or else they will get really angry and start punishing me I said my goodbyes to Fairy Tail and left to go to the magic council.

**Time Skip~ The next day**

**Lucy P.O.V**

After Silvermist left everything was pretty much back to normal but it was also boring so I decided to change something "OPEN GATE OF THE MAIDEN, VIRGO" and Virgo appeared "Punishment time princess" I smiled and said "yes you will have a punishment" and the guild went silent and stared at me with shock because I never punish Virgo. "your punishment is...from now on show your emotions and never be emotionless" I said and Virgo looked at me surprised and smiled "thank you princess my last owner never let me show my emotions" and with that last sentence she disappeared and everyone stared at me with a very awkward silence but that silence was broken by Makarov and he said "Lucy why did you let Virgo show her emotions?" and I replied "because we have emotions for a reason and we can't always be emotionless and I don't really like people to be emotionless" and with that I got up from a seat and went to my house to see my horse (almost forgot about that =_=) It was so cute and then I heard the door open again and heard footsteps it was my team and I smiled "We are here to see our horses too" Mira said and I smiled with happiness. Erza went to her horse and hugged it and the land lady loved the horses because they were so calm except when people tried to mount on it which reminds me of Lisanna I then heard another footstep come again I thought it was someone else but it smelt like...Lisanna and two more people but I couldn't place who it was. I went inside the house and saw Lisanna, Sting and Rogue. Sting was smiling and said "Give us the horse!" and was about to use his white dragon claw until Rogue told him not too and apologized because he had no intention of stealing anything he only wanted to see Gajeel "NO AND YOU CAN'T MAKE US!" I spat back and he said calmly "you leave me no choice...white dragon claw!" and was coming towards me and I yelled out "WATER SHPERE!" and water surrounded him leaving him defenceless "let him go" Lisanna yelled but I refused and made the water sphere explode and went back outside and used my Telekinesis Dragon Slayer Magic to put them where they belong back in Sabertooth and smiled "hey guys I decided to learn the elemental wolf slayer magic" and they stared at me and agreed that I should. I left the guild for three days and in no time I learnt wolf slayer magic. I returned to my house and rested and saw my team sleeping and smiled but Erza woke up and said "your back" and woke everyone up and Gajeel was the hardest to wake up, he woke up when Erza gave him a painful punch in the face "I learn wolf slayer magic it was so fun but I also am worried about the dark guild Tartarus because I heard a rumour that they are going to strike our guild again and I worry that a lot" I said and heard Erza said "we need to tell master so he can tell the guild" and she ran to the guild and slammed the door behind her and they started talking and it took FOREVER! Until master came out and said "The dark guild Tartarus is striking again I warn you to stay alert" and everyone started whispering and the master went inside his office but struggle because the door was broken until Laxus came and helped him open the door by breaking it. I then went on the stage with a microphone and said "Alright everyone we are going to travel to the Valley of the Lost and that must be where Tartarus is hanging out so we are going to leave next week so please get ready and pack up give loved ones a goodbye" and everyone stared and then left to go home so they could pack up and get ready to go next week. I then over heard Natsu talk to his necklace so her can contact his sister Amber "Hey Amber next week we are going to the Valley of the Lost so please come visit the guild tomorrow" he said and she must have replied yes to him.

**~Time Skip~ The next day**

**Natsu P.O.V**

I was in the guild and Amber had just arrived "HEY AMBER!" I yelled out cheerfully "Oh isn't it my brother" she said and walked over to Lucy "so did you learn wolf slayer magic?" she said and Lucy nodded and said "actually I learnt all of the elements of the wolf slayer magic" and Amber looked surprised but then Lucy suggested "why don't you and Natsu battle me I want to see how they battle together" and we both agreed we went outside and most of the guild mates voted for Amber and I and Lucy's team voted for her "you start" Lucy said and I yelled out "FIRE DRAGON FIST!" (I forgot the move 0/0) I run up to Lucy as fast as I could I was about to strike her but she just simply dodged it like nothing happened and I then heard Amber yelled out "FIRE WOLF SLASH!" and she ran up to Lucy so fast that Lucy got attacked and went on the floor but she got up and smirked "open gate of the Lion, Loke! And open gate of the serpent, Ophiuchus" and the sky went black and the serpent appeared and Loke started fighting Natsu and Ophiuchus tried to attack Amber but all Lucy did was smirk then yelled out "ELEMENTAL DRAGON SLAYER AND WOLF SLAYER COMBINE!" and I was staring at her with shock even Amber stopped dodging but Ophiuchus attacked her and my guard was off too and Loke gave me a kick in the face and it was painful, but Amber and I did not faint but Lucy yelled out "ELEMENTAL DRAGON ROAR COMBINE WITH WOLF SLAYER CLAW!" and this is the terrifying part where she attacks both me and Amber to unconsciousness and trust me no one ever talked about it when I was in the infirmary room. Amber and I woke up and Lucy was looking at us with a sad face "I am sorry guys..." she said sadly and then went outside.

**Lucy P.O.V**

I felt so guilty after the fight and I have been trying to avoid Gray whenever he tries to talk to me and I couldn't get my mind off the dark guild Tartarus and it was never the same when Gray confessed that he liked me...

_**-flashback-**_

**Lucy P.O.V**

_I was happily humming to myself on the way on until I saw Gray in front of my house where clothes and for once he was wearing clothes! Then I was about to walk into my house ignoring Gray until he placed his hand on my shoulder "Oh Gray I didn't see you there" I lied so he wouldn't get hurt then he said "Lucy...I actually...I actually like you" he said and I was staring at him and there was a little breeze every minuted then I said "o-ok good to know and if you don't mind I need to go in my house because it is getting cold goodbye!" I said and rushed into my house._

**-End of flashback-**

**Natsu P.O.V**

I was better a few days later and tomorrow we are going to the Valley of the Lost and Amber got healed quicker than me. I then later walked around the guild and Lucy was avoiding me which made me feel very uncomfortable because I don't like being avoided and she was also avoiding Gray and I was wondering why but the people she wasn't avoiding was the rest of the guild except Gray and I and that was driving my crazy! I went to that ice princess and said "Yo ice princess why is Lucy ignoring you?" and he replied to me "well to be honest I confessed to her that I liked her and she practically got creeped out" and I walked away and starting thinking to myself I WAS TOO LATE NOW LUCY WILL LIKE GRAY BECAUSE SHE KNOWS THAT GRAY LIKES HER UGH I WANTED TO CONFESS TO LUCY BUT ARGH!

_**To be continued...**_

_**What will happen when they travel? **_

_**Stay tunned to find out**_

_**Lucy: OH NATSU! I GOT WOLF SLAYER MAGIC!**_

_**Natsu: that power doesn't even exist and I have a sister**_

_**Gray: but too bad it was just Mira in disguise to help with the fanfic**_

_**Natsu: can't a guy have a dream**_

_**Everyone: no**_

_**Natsu: why?  
Elfman: because I real man that daydream is not Manly!**_

_**Natsu: yeah yeah yeah**_

_**Lucy: why is Sayla my auntie**_

_**Sayla: you got a problem?**_

_**Lucy: yes...YOUR EVIL**_


	12. Chapter 12

**My message: Hey guys I know I have been updating my fanfictions late but I have homework, tutoring homework and much more. There was this comment that said my writing is poor and the characters are out of characters and if this person is reading this then let me tell you this IT IS A FANFICTION that person expects way too much jeez I am only 9 years old. Yeah you read correctly I am 9 years old and in year 3!**

**By the way I am going to do Nalu! Not Graylu sorry Graylu fans**

_**Previously on Fairy Tail...Gray confessed to Lucy that he likes her and the guild are getting ready to march off the Valley of the Lost where they suspect the dark guild is...**_

**Natsu P.O.V**

Today was the day we would travel to the Valley of the Lost and I was getting ready until Lucy came to the stage and said "Alright everyone today we are leaving" everyone was cheering and we left the guild. I was walking and saw Lucy laughing with Happy and Erza they were so happy but there was an unexpected guest. It was Silvermist and Amber. They explained why they came and they came up with the same reason. They wanted to help us.

Lucy decided to let them but she told them to help each other of course they sort of refused because water and fire do not go together of course Lucy told Gray that one.

We were outside travelling and it was going to rain and have thunder but Silvermist kept on hiding under rocks hiding from the thunder being afraid that she would get shocked and damage herself before we can get to the Valley of the Lost. It was so weird but Juvia had no problem walking in the rain. I went up to Silvermist and said "The thunder can't touch you. You are not that tall so you would be fine" and it worked. Yes! One point for Natsu.

We were were taking a break because it was getting dark and Lucy combined with Juvia's power made a water barrier that will protect us from any danger that will happen and if it rains it will not effect us even if lightning hits the water barrier we will not be electrocuted...well that was what Lucy and Juvia said. I was sitting at the campfire and everyone was resting. Amber came out and said "I know you like Lucy". All I could do was stare in shock how did she know?

**Amber P.O.V**

After telling Natsu what I know he simply stared at me. "Pfft I don't like Lucy" he said and walked away "Natsu, Lucy sitting in a tree-" I sang but was cut off by Natsu "OK OK I LIKE HER IS THERE A PROBLEM" I started giggling and laughed so hard "You and Lucy equals NALU!" I said and he just stared at my like I was out of my mind and he just went back to his tent. I was Lucy and dragged her behind my tent "Hey Lucy, Natsu likes you" I whispered and she just blushed and walked away like a robot, bad move I should have never told her.

**Lucy P.O.V**

I was so surprised to hear that Natsu likes me. I decided to avoid Gray and Natsu. Great I have to avoid them now. UGH WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO BE SO HARD TO CHOSE! Natsu or Gray? THIS WAS SO HARD TO DECIDE!

I was walking back like a robot and went in my tent so fast I was like lightning . I walked around and got onto the bed...tomorrow we will be at the Valley of the Lost and if we come a lot of people might die because of the dark guild Tartarus and I also have a bone to pick on Sayla...killing my mother making my dad turn his back against me, but before I could finish thinking I fell asleep.

**~Time Skip~ The next day**

**Lucy P.O.V**

We were walking until I heard noises and looked behind me. It was Natsu and Gray picking a fight and Erza always breaking the fight. I was sighing, when was this going to end? In a few hours we arrived at the Valley of the Lost and the place was so...so misty. It was so creepy it gave me the shivers but the I felt that something felt missing I could help my scream. Every stared and I heard a voice said "TAKE LUCY HEARTFILIA'S POWER BUT LEAVE HER CELESTIAL POWER AND HER WATER MAGIC BUT STEAL THE REST" and I noticed that it was a girl. My powers were gone and only had my original magic.

I fell onto the ground and fainted, but luckily I didn't get bruised thanks to Natsu and Gray.

**Natsu P.O.V**

Gray and I caught Lucy in time and now she is safe and sound, but I thought they wanted my power but it must be because she has the elemental power but I wonder what they are going to do with that power. Juvia made another water barrier for our campsite and we all gathered around to wait for Lucy to wake up, and it took FOREVER! 10 hours later she woke up and she didn't even bother talking to us and slept.

Loke came out and said "if only she had the dragons right now" and I asked "why does she need the dragons right now" "because the dragons can help her" he replied and he disappeared. Everyone was worried especially me because I actually like her after calling her weak I start liking her.

I really wanted to see Igneel again because it has been years since I met him and he did leave me after all, and Lucy is the only one who can help me make that wish come true but she hasn't woken up for hours and we couldn't do anything about it because no one knows where the dragons are except for Lucy.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Are the dragons really gone? How will her guild friends help?**_

_**Stay tunned to find out.**_

**Lucy: damn it I am back to being weak**

**Natsu: you are not weak**

**Lucy: as if *punches Natsu on the face***

**Natsu: ouch that hurts**

**Erza: Natsu do you actually like Lucy?**

**Natsu: *Blushes* n-no**

**Erza: the truth *death stare***

**Natsu: NO!**

**TheHappyKitten: don't deny it Natsu mostly everyone in the world knows that with have fallen for Lucy Heartfilia so...DON'T DENY IT.**

**Erza: She is right you know**

**I am very sorry for a short chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Previously on Fairy Tail... They arrived on the Valley of the Lost but they were fooled. Lucy's power was taken and now she's too weak to fight (not the weak as in powerless maybe like being sick)...**_

**Lucy P.O.V**

I was felt so glum my powers are gone and there isn't much I could do to help my guild...I wanted to go to the dragon world where all the dragons are but then something just hit me.

I remembered I had black gate keys not for the celestial spirit world but for the dragon world...they gave it to me when I was very young but I never got the chance to use it. It was night time so everyone was sleeping. I crept out of my tent and went outside to a quiet place and got 3 keys that had a picture of fire, wind and a metal like picture but I had no idea who was that key but something about the 3 dragon slayers...THEIR PARENTS.

Let's see...Natsu's dad is Igneel, Wendy's mum is Grandine, and Gajeel's dad is...is...METALICANA... I held the keys, held it up "open gate of the dragons, Igneel, Grandine, Metalicana" and poof they just appeared "hello Igneel, Grandine and Metalicana long time no see" and the smiled and greeted me. I explained what happened and we all decided that we should tell the guild but of course humans don't deal well with dragons...but since Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel know them surely the guild won't mind. We all waited till morning and we left and off to the campsite.

**Natsu P.O.V**

It was a new day, but something was different something really different but I couldn't start thinking about that right now and I heard everyone talking, whispering and some even screaming, but I smelt something, something familiar it took a while to figure out but I finally figured it out. It was Igneel. I went outside and saw three dragons and one of them was Igneel "IGNEEL! LONG TIME NO SEE!" and the dragon just stared at me and smiled "Natsu how are you?" "GREAT! BUT I HAVE ONE QUESTION...WHY ARE YOU HERE?" I asked shouting so loud so he could hear me. "I was called in by Lucy, the princess of dragons" He said calmly as if there is no rush or anything.

"oh ok...wait what?!" I screamed out in shock. "how could she find you even I couldn't find you" "well only the queen or the princess of dragon can summon dragons and she is a celestial spirit and I have no idea how to explain it" He said and while Wendy and Gajeel were catching up with their parents "Igneel why did you disappear?" I asked and looked down. "Well all dragons were called back inside the dragon realm because two dragons were killed mysteriously a toxic element dragon and a flora element dragon and to prevent anymore dragons from being killed Lucy's mum asked us to come back to the dragon world" Igneel said in a serious tone.

**Gray P.O.V**

Everyone was so surprised to see a dragon and the 3 dragons slayers were so happy. I later on came up to Grandine and asked "Lucy's power were stolen is there a way for her to get her powers back?" Grandine stared at me "there isn't anything to get her magic unless someone destroy the thing that took her magic" she said in a sad tone "any of you guys know that took her magic?" I asked "well I did see an orb that was blue and it looked like it was taking her magic powers" Wendy said

"YOU ARE TELLING ME THAT THE FORBIDDEN ORB HAS BEEN USED?!" The guild master yelled out. "what's a forbidden orb?" Natsu asked and Gramps sighed "the forbidden orb is an orb that can steal anyone's magical power and it will be turned into a type of rock called the red rock capable of controlling anyone that wears the red rock and after it is worn it is almost impossible to break, the only person who is known to be able to break it is Mavis the first guild master and founder of Fairy Tail we need to break the orb in time or else Lucy's power will be lost and if it is broken then her powers would be returned to her but if it turns into the red rock then there is no way Lucy's power can be returned"

"We need to go in their place and get Lucy's power back!" Natsu yelled out of the blue "No..." Lucy screamed out "you are not getting my powers back...we need to make up a plan...master how much time do we have?" "We have five days to get it back or you know what will happen" he said folding is arms. "I have no idea how to make up a plan but we need to stay here so I can think and whoever breaks the rule will regret it" Lucy said and gave us a death stare and at that time no one wanted to go and break that crystal.

**Lucy P.O.V**

I had to make up a plan quickly or else I won't be able to take my powers back and if I don't get it back I won't be able to go to the dragon realm and see my mum again. If I had Gray go on for a diversion and then my team including Natsu we could fight the members of Tartarus and break the orb...though we need someone to actually break the orb while the others fight...someone strong enough and that would be Erza.

I got up and slept for a while and tell my guild friends about my plan and ask if they could make it better but I wondered what Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel were doing with their parents. "If I get my parents back I might confess to that person.." and with that last word I fell asleep.

**To be continued...**

**What will happen next? **

**Stay tunned to find out**


End file.
